Bubble Baths
by Sassy Kames
Summary: It's funny how they all got together started with a bubble bath...


**Bubble Baths**

Six year old Kendall Knight loved only one thing, and that thing would be taking baths. But not just any bath. A bubble bath. With it's bubbly goodness- WAIT.

Kendall also loved hockey. Can't forget hockey. Watching the puck slide his way, skating his little body to the object, heart pounding as he would near for- WAIT.

Kendall also loved James Diamond. Really, who couldn't? No one better, because Kendall has claimed James for his own. Damn straight. Besides, James loves Kendall back. He even said so after Kendall accidently told him in the bubble bath he was sharing with the boy.

Oh, you didn't know? Kendall absolutely loved taking bubble baths with James.

AND HE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD DO IT. DAMN STRAIGHT. Shoot.

Anyways, the two boys were in the tub taking a bath- oh, my bad- a _bubble _bath together and were discussing their important 6 year old lives.

"-And den she tried to _kiss _me, Jamie! _Kiss me!_" as you can all see, Kendall here is having a bit of a crisis. He was telling his naked, bubbly **(Uh, no pun intended lol)** friend about how he almost got girl cooties from a girl from their class.

It was awful. The girl had him cornered into a wall and everything.

James, who was sitting and facing his freaking out friend, gasped. "She _what_?"

Our brunette lover boy has yet to discover the wonders of a female and is sharing the same shocked and disgusted look with the blonde. "Why would she even DO that?" he roared before getting distracted by some bubbles by the showers' faucet. Then he got distracted by his reflection.

Oh, James.

"-And then I was like 'are you cwazy?' and she- Jamie?" Kendall stopped his ranting when he realized that his brunette friend was not paying attention to him anymore. He was very entranced at staring at his own reflection from the water faucet.

Kendall was not fond of this. "Jamieeee, listen to me!" his little 6 year old self demanded.

"Oh, what? Yeah, so cool." James responded and Kendall rolled his eyes, (something that he mastered just last week. It makes Mama Knight crazy) and stood up. White, fluffy bubble suds covered his body from head to toe.

His 'look' was completed with the adorable pout on his face. James stopped staring at his face to see his friend standing there. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Are you done?"

Kendall shook his wet head and said, "You weren't paying attention to me. I was telling yuah a very importanant story, James!" Kendall only used James' real name when he was serious.

James knew this and sighed, pulling the pouting boy back down into the lukewarm bath and hugged him. "I'm sorry, Kenny. I'm listening now."

Kendall huffed, but blushed at his nickname and being held by his friend. "Well, I don wanna tell it anymore. But next time she tries dat again-"

"I'll beat her up." James said bluntly, stroking Kendall wet, blonde strands. It just now hit him that someone tried to kiss his Kenny. _That _was so not okay.

Kendall gasped in pure _shock _and pulled away, staring at James. "Jamie, you can't hit a gurl, it's the rule! Boys can't hit gurls!"

James huffed in annoyance, remembering that _yes_, that was a rule; never ever can a boy lay a finger on a girl. You just don't do it.

The slightly bigger boy drew the blonde back into a hug and said, "Fiiine. But tomorrow at school, I am going to tell everyone that we are getting mawied. Then, that _girl _won't ever try to kiss you again. Or anyone else."

Kendall's little heart thumped in his chest at James' choice of words. His face was covered with a pink color but his was strong when he said, "Aren't boys suppose to marry girls, Jamie?"

"Yes." the brunette boy said and leaned back so that he could stare down at his blonde friend. "But we'd be the first of boys to evah marry, so we'd be pop-e-lur-ah. And special."

Kendall smiled shyly and murmured, "I love you, Jamie." then his little green eyes widened in surprise but James hugged him and returned the notion quietly but happily.

The next day, James confessed his love for Kendall in front of the whole kindergarten class, telling them that he and Kendall would be the first of the boys to ever marry each other and no one can ever kiss Kendall because he belonged with James.

The little outburst shocked their teacher, but the response from their fellow classmates were different.

A little Latino boy named Carlos grabbed the hand that belonged to a shy looking brunette and declared that he and 'Logie' would beat them to it. Then a trio of girls called 'the Jennifers' bragged about how _they _would be the first of girls to marry.

A brunette and blonde girl sitting behind the trio argued back, saying that _they'd _be the first of the girls to marry. And it kind of build up from there.

Lets just say that many fights and arguments went on throughtout the day, the teacher not quite sure how to respond with her students' behaviour.

**10 years later...**

"AHH WHYYY?" the short Latino boy whined to his two tall best friends.

"Because we were here first, Carlitos. You and Logan can wait until we're done." the tallest boy, James Diamond said. A blonde boy walked past the two bickering boys, two toweles in his hands.

"But you and Kendall take _forever _in the bath!"

Yep. James and Carlos, best friends since k-grade, since peewee hockey, half of the band Big Time Rush, were arguing over who would be taking a bath first with their boyfriend.

Team Kames was winning.

"Carlos, you'll get your turn." the blonde, Kendall Knight, huffed as he walked past the two again, this time grabbing his boyfriend. "We'll be out soon." with that, James gave the pouting Latino a wave before the bathroom door closed.

"Looooogie! They're taking a bath that'll take forever and we won't get our tuuuurn!" Carlos whined, making the two boys in the bath chuckling.

"No they won't, 'Litos. Just come sit down and wait with me." a voice more calm and soft was heard.

"I don't want to-"

"Look, Carlos. Wipe Out is on-"

"OHOHOHOHO, LOOK WHAT'S ON, LOGIE! WIPE OUT!" loud laughter was heard from outside the bathroom and Kendall smiled.

"He's so funny."

"Yeah. Remember in kindergarten-?" James needn't say more. Kendall was already reminiscing that eventful day.

Funny how it all started with a bubble bath.

**A/N Hiya! I wrote a little fluffy thing! Was it good? =)**

**Before anyone yells at me for not posting/updating Cheaters, my laptop quit on me. Some of you might have knew that, some of you might have not. Well, now you know. BUT. Don't go thinking I've abandoned it, 'cause I haven't. It _will _get finished, god damnit. DX**

**And then I can move on to my ABC one shots! WOO!**

**Okay, review please! And I hope to continue Cheaters ASAP! Love you all! =)**

**-Jai **


End file.
